stay with me (hold me in your arms)
by AtLoLevad
Summary: After Roy is electrocuted by Palmer, Oliver brings him back to the loft so Thea can take care of him.


"What happened?" Thea asked, stepping aside so Oliver could come through the door to the loft.

Roy was slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Oliver grunted as he carefully laid Roy down on the couch, "Palmer."

Thea's forehead crinkled in confusion, "The ass who bought QC? What does he have to do with the fact that my boyfriend is unconscious on my couch?"

She planted her hands on her hips and waited for Oliver's explanation.

Oliver caught Thea's use of the word 'boyfriend', but he didn't comment on that just yet.

"He's built some kind of super suit. Thinks he's a hero," Oliver all but growled, still agitated from his encounter with Palmer, "Electrocuted Roy. Dig says he'll be okay, but I figured you might want to watch over him to make sure."

Thea's mouth was set firmly in a frown, but her eyes had softened, "Thanks Ollie. So, what are you going to do about Palmer?"

She headed into the kitchen as she talked and Oliver could see her gathering up medical supplies.

He sighed and raked a hand through his hair, "I don't know, Speedy. Nothing for now. I'm heading out, keep me updated on Roy, okay?"

Thea nodded, using one of Oliver's shoulders as leverage to kiss his cheek, "I will. Thanks for bringing him home."

Oliver nodded; he wouldn't say it, but he was concerned about Roy. That blast had sent him flying hard and he hadn't woken up yet.

Thea was already unzipping Roy's leather hood and pushing it gently off of his shoulders.

Oliver let himself smile a little bit; his partner was in the right hands. He left the loft quietly, leaving Thea to tend to Roy.

Thea tossed the leather hood onto the armchair next to the couch.

"Okay Harper," she said, "Let's start."

Thea gently ran the dampened washcloth over Roy's face and arms, cleaning away the dried blood. She was careful around some of the burns on his neck.

"Oh, Roy," she muttered, pulling up his shirt and seeing more minor burns there. She felt her anger at Ray Palmer flash hot. How dare he? First he stole her family's company, now he electrocutes Roy? Who did this guy think he was?

"Urghhhh," Roy groaned, blinking groggily, "Thea? Wha' 'appened?"

Thea smiled down at him, "You were electrocuted and thrown into a chain link fence."

She carefully dabbed antiseptic at the more superficial cuts on his face.

Roy winced, "Fucking Palmer."

Thea snorted a laugh, "Yeah, you and Ollie don't seem to like him so much. I understand Ollie's feelings, but why don't you like him?"

She put some Neosporin on the lesser burns on his face, carefully avoiding the bruise forming around his eye and on his forehead. Roy winced as she accidentally touched a bigger burn.

"Sorry," she said, capping the Neosporin, "So why don't you like Palmer?"

"He's an ass," Roy said, "Smug and he doesn't respect Felicity. This super suit shit is just the cherry on top."

Thea leaned back on her heels, "Well, he's definitely on my list now. I can't believe he used like a lightning bolt to throw you into a fence."

Roy shifted on the couch and winced again, "I can't believe it either. My back's gonna be messed up for days."

"Sit up, let me see," Thea said, holding out her hands to help Roy into a sitting position. He groaned in pain.

Thea peeked at his back, "Just bruising. Nothing too bad."

"Good," he grunted, the pain making his head swim. He gritted his teeth.

Thea noticed how white his face went and the beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

"Sorry," she said, helping him lean back against the pillows.

"S'okay," Roy said through gritted teeth, "I must've gotten hit harder than I though because just sitting up hurts like a bitch."

Thea smiled, "Well, if it makes you feel any better, the black eye and cuts makes you look even more attractive."

"Gee, thanks Thea," Roy said, "I'll be sure to get hit more often."

His eyes drifted shut.

Thea smiled gently at him. She stood up and lifted his legs so she could sit on the couch.

"What are you doing?" He mumbled, reaching out a hand to grab hers.

"Sitting with you," Thea responded simply. She let his legs rest on her lap.

"Don't you have a club to run?" Roy asked.

Thea shrugged, "It'll be fine for the night. I have a few shows on my DVR to catch up on."

She flipped through the DVR, settling on some family comedy that she hadn't watched in weeks. It was hard to watch such serialized family hijinks when her own family was out of a Tolstoy novel.

The couple was quiet through the opening titles.

"Thanks Thea," Roy mumbled sleepily, brushing his hand over her thigh.

Thea patted his shin, "My pleasure, Arsenal."

She giggled at his alias. Roy groaned.

"I still can't believe you've got an alias," Thea smirked.

"I can't believe you know," Roy said, "This stuff is so much easier now that you're in on it."

Thea bit her lip; it was definitely nice knowing what Ollie and Roy were into and she loved that she wasn't being lied to anymore. But this? Seeing her brother walk in with Roy burned and unconscious over his shoulder? That was hard.

She let her hand rest on his knee, "Get some sleep. Ollie's probably going to want you back on patrol tomorrow."

Roy nodded, "Probably."

He closed his eyes and was snoring within minutes. Thea shook her head affectionately and dragged the blanket off the back of the couch to drape over his chest.

"Feel better, Roy," she whispered, turning her attention back to the TV. The comforting weight of his legs on her lap and his rhythmic snoring lulled Thea to sleep a short time later.

Oliver came back to the loft late just to check on Roy. He found the two of them tucked together on the couch, Roy's arms wrapped protectively around Thea.

He leaned over to tuck the edge of the blanket around Thea's shoulder, glad that at least one Queen was happy.

* * *

**A/N: Wow this is my first time writing Thea and Roy as the main characters of a story. So I really hope I did a good job, and that you guys like it. **

**Obviously, there's going to be some timeline issues once 3x18 airs, but since I'm posting before then, I don't care. **

**Drop me a review and let me know what you think :D**


End file.
